duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Bar
"Late Bar" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the B-side to their first single "Planet Earth" by Capitol-EMI on 2 February 1981. About the song The song was originally written before Simon Le Bon joined the band. It was originally titled "Breaking Away" and was very different. Duran Duran rewrote the song. Produced by Colin Thurston, the song wasn't included on the original version of the Duran Duran album released in 1981. The track was recorded at EMI's Manchester Square Studios in London, UK during December 1980. A demo was made on the 8 December, which is available on the ''Duran Duran: Special Editions'' album released in 2010. "Late Bar" is a concert favorite and played every once in a while. The song appears in the band's SkyArts Songbook Special aired in 2009. Song versions Aside from the version on the "Planet Earth" single, no other versions are known to have been recorded. Trivia * The song (along with "Secret Oktober" and "Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)") is one of the only B-Sides to be played in the last decade. Track Listing Release information pertains to UK release only. 7": EMI EMI 5137 #"Planet Earth" - 3:59 #"Late Bar" - 2:54 12": EMI 12 EMI 5137 #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:20 #"Planet Earth" - 3:59 #"Late Bar" - 2:54 CD: Part of "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" boxset #"Planet Earth" - 3:59 #"Late Bar" - 2:54 #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:20 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer Lyrics There's a hole in the wall next to you Things with legs are crawling through They're madly searching for the door in your room You're coming out, you're going down There's an all night party in room 7609 La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late You can dance together all night, if you've got the time La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late Bodies move like flies on the wall You wanna run, there's no space at all The dancer's spinning in the mirror ball You're coming out, you're coming 'round But there's an all night party in room 7609 La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late You can dance together all night, if you've got the time La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late Just come to the Late Bar Come, so fast Drink I know what I'm talking about I know what I'm doing Aaaaaaaaaaaahh There's an all night party in room 7609 La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late And you can dance together all night, if you've got the time La la la Late Bar (ooh) la la la la la la late See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides